A present invention relates generally to rear cross traffic detection systems.
Collision avoidance systems typically utilize vehicle sensors that provide a velocity of the host vehicle and a position and velocity of target vehicles. Such prior systems are typically deficient for not detecting cross traffic rearward of the vehicle or implementing collision mitigation controls to avoid the accident. Moreover, a target shape and trajectory is typically not considered when assessing the collision threat. In instances where a target is identified as a potential threat, a warning is issued but the system does not continue to monitor the target if a path of travel is made or whether some type of obstacle is blocking the sensed field of the host vehicle. As a result of insufficient data, the system may not take further actions to warn the driver if the target is no longer being detected by the host vehicle.